


Just A Moment

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, light turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: Mikey and Raph spend a relaxing moment together





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangebarmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/gifts).



> A gift for the wonderful orangebarmy.

Logs crackled in the fireplace as flames licked at the wood giving light and warmth to the room. Winter may not have been a favorite season for the turtles but none of them could deny the enjoyment they got at spending the holidays up at the farmhouse with their friends.

Getting to play out in the snow, not worrying about being seen by any humans, just getting to relax and not worry about the world for a little while never failed to put them in a good mood. In order to make the season as peaceful and stress free as possible they had all decided to make a family trip up to the farmhouse and spend a few weeks there.

There had been snowball fights, fort making, and finding just the perfect tree to place in the living room and decorate. It wasn’t often that they could all just relax and be the teenagers that they were but up here that was exactly what they had planned and none of them could see anything getting in their way.

For Mikey one of his favorite things to do was to curl up in front of a roaring fire with his mate and just enjoy the moment. While Raph went to build the fire up by adding a few logs in the living room Mikey was busy in the kitchen making his special hot chocolate.

By the time the youngest was done Raph was relaxing back on the couch watching the crackling fire that he had made. The rest of their family was off doing their own things and Mikey was more than fine with that as he crawled up into Raph’s lap and handed him one of the steaming mugs.

Together they sat there on the couch wrapped up in each other’s arms and enjoyed the hot chocolate, fire, and the company of one another. It wasn’t grand and exciting and was instead soft and quiet. Moments like these weren’t something that they got to experience very often and as such they both planned on savoring this moment for as long as they could. Neither of them could imagine anything better.


End file.
